Daydreams and Nightmares
by dreamlandoflove
Summary: New to the town, Phoebe Lewis meets the love her life at a young age. She knew that they were meant to be, and nothing, not even destiny, can tear their love apart. Not until his love joined a up-coming band, McFly, and had to move to London. She felt lik
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction – Daydreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 1**

The sun had just risen over the horizon; a brand new day has begun -- a day filled with excitement, thrills and whirl wind rides. All seemed to be perfect in a small neighborhood, but my imperfection drew it all.

When my family transferred to Bolton, England, my world started to change. For once, I was different - unique from everyone else. For once, someone who understands and loves me heard the pains of my aching heart.

After a long hard day at school, we were very exhausted, so we decided to take a break at our favorite restaurant. Everything was perfect. I felt real comfort around his arms. While we were seated at the lounge, his face turned serious and his eyes were filled with fear.

" Phoebe, I have something very important to tell you," He muttered underneath his voice.  
" What is it? Is there something wrong?" I asked, hesitant of his answers.  
" Remember the time when I auditioned for a band?" he paused.  
" Yeah... and?"  
" It's just that I got in and..."  
" And what? Please. Please tell me,"  
"I'm moving to London," he paused once again and took a deep breath. "There. I said it," his blue eyes getting teary-eyed.

"What? When are you leaving?" I asked although a lot of questions were still flowing in my mind.

"Next week... I'm sorry, Phoebe . It was such a short notice," he said as his face looked up at mine.

"But..." I stopped, not knowing what to do.

My mind was confused. My insides were burning with fear, rejection and hurt. I stood up, walked past the door and ran away. I could hear his voice calling out to mine, but I refused to look back.

Months had passed since I last saw him. He left our dreamland of love with a note to remember  
_  
"Times like these, we'll never forget,  
Staying out to watch the sun set  
I'm glad I shared this with you.  
Because you set me free  
Showed me how good my life could be  
But sorry.. This is goodbye..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_3 Years Later…_

The midnight sky seemed dark and empty. Only the full moon and his glowing eyes illuminated my sight. Despite the cool breeze of the air, his arms were warm enough to give me comfort. I wasn't aware of my surroundings, for him to be with me was all I asked for.

His sweet voice were like melodies sung by angels. I could not help but to close my eyes and just listen to the words he was uttering. He was all I needed to complete my young life. He was my source of hope amidst the pains and the scars I get from life. He was my sweet escape to paradise, my sanctuary.

I tried to absorb the things he was telling me, but I was too overwhelmed to even care. All I wanted was to be by his side. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Phoebe, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever existed," he whispered as he held my hands tighter. Were my ears functioning well? Confusion struck me. No one has ever said those words to such imperfect individual like me.

"I have to tell you something,"

"What is it?" I quickly asked, anticipation seen in my eyes.

_"I love..."_

The monotonous beep of the alarm clock woke me up to reality. To see my room once more made me hopeless about my dreams. My sanctuary was long gone. Never will I see it again. The repetitive blinking of 7:45 alarmed me. Even though I wanted to lie in bed and ponder more on my dream, I had to stand up and get ready for work.

It wasn't easy to be photographer for the rich and famous. You would have to wake up really early to catch the sun set and sleep at early morning to edit the photos you've taken. Apparently, today's photo shoot will be in Manchester, miles and miles away from my sweet home in London.

I dressed up as fast as so I could to catch the next train to my photo shoot location. I barely remembered to eat breakfast, for my appetite was very low. As the cab drove to The Tube, I was still caught up on my fantasies. How come through all this years, after I left my former town, he still haunts me in my dreams? How come after all the things that I have done for us, he still didn't bother have, at least, a closure with me? Was I just one of his girls? Didn't he felt something special, just the same way I felt for him?

Questions flowed endlessly in my mind. I tried to divert my thoughts to other things. I started to think of ideas and concepts for my photo shoot today. I grabbed my phone and checked today's events.

As my calendar said, today's photo shoot was for a "very" famous band. I had no idea who was in the mainstream radio these days, so I just ignored who they were.

For a 21 year old, photography pays enough for me to live in a small apartment, eat 3 meals, pay all my bills, and save a little for my parents. It wasn't easy to be this far, though. Since I was 16, I knew photography was my passion and that I had to pursue it as my future career. Every summer, I try to do as many photo shoots as I can to send to different agencies. Luckily, a teen magazine called me up and asked me to be part of their team. I couldn't say no to the offer as it would lead me to my dream. I don't really care whose photos I'll be taking, just as long as I do my job the best way that I could.

The train traveled for 200 miles. Even though I tried so hard to get him out of my mind, he still lingered in my thoughts like a shadow following me around. I decided to take a picture of the wonderful scenery seen through the window. As I click a snapshot, a beautiful image arose. The photo inspired me to take more pictures. At least, that got me away from thinking.

"Lovely miss, fancy a treat?" a little old lady asked. Her tray was filled with sweets and treats that seemed appetizing. My stomach suddenly growled to remind me of my hunger.

"Miss?" she repeated. My face was startled.

"I'm sorry. I'll have this one," I grabbed the bread roll on one side of the tray. I gave out my money and off she went.

I took another cab just outside the station. I still couldn't stop myself from taking pictures of the lovely meadows in Manchester. I never really appreciated its beauty. Not until now.

I was dropped at a small studio just near the heart of the town. I kept my camera back into my bag and entered what looked like a gallery house.

"Here she is! Come along, the boys are waiting for you," Ms. Lily said as she assisted me to a long hallway filled with doors and gallery images.

"Wait. Is there any theme for this month's issue? I haven't really thought of what to do," I said as we walk in slow pace towards the last door in the hall. We stopped before we entered.

"Don't worry you'll do well! Just how you always do," Lily assured me.

"But, I need concepts, ideas on how to..." I suddenly stopped, blinking my eyes to convince myself that I wasn't creating delusions in my mind.

"Phoebe, Phoebe?" Lily was shaking my arms, trying to wake me up from a sudden daydream. Still, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There he was, the man who left me for a band when we were eighteen year olds, the man who made me feel I was worthless, the man who gave me so much joy yet pained my heart, the man who haunted my dreams forever. My jaws dropped from disbelief.

"Phoebe, this is McFly." Lily thought I was out of my daydream. Or, was it a nightmare?

I couldn't hold the emotions anymore. I felt anger, betrayal, annoyance, all coming together. After 3 years apart, I was still not ready to see him. I rushed outside, ran through the long hallway, until I reached the main door. I breath in as hard as I could, but the my throat wouldn't let the oxygen in. I couldn't breath. He is back – back to haunt my real world this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My insides were turning around. Was I just fantasizing him again? Are my sweet dreams starting to turn into nightmares? Was he for real? Is this another hallucination? Is he really here? Have he gone this far?

No, he can't stop me from doing my job. I love my work more than I have ever loved him. I should be professional and stop my frights of seeing him again. _Aren't 3 years enough for me to get over him?_ I thought so.

"Honey Phoebe, are you okay? Is everything all right?" Ms. Lily barged out of the main door. She looked really worried. Her hands touched my face, wiping the sweat away.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lily," I apologized. "It's nothing. I should get back now and start my work."

"Are you sure you're ok? The boys are dead worried too." She assured me if everything is good to go. Oh no. I've definitely caused a scene for these boys to start worrying. I didn't want them to think I was emotionally unstable.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Ms. Lily. I have to get back to them and say my apology speech. We need to catch the deadline, right?"

"I guess so… You are sure that you can work, can you?"

"I'm ok. I'm all right_. I'm fit as a fiddle_." I assured her and planted a fake smile on my face. She looked back with another smile.

I entered the small building once more. The temperature surely changed to lower degrees. I started to have goose bumps on my arms. My body's temperature adjusted to the room's. I could feel warm blood passing through my system.

I closed my eyes and started to think of the right words to say to them. I searched deep down on my vocabulary to find the best words that would describe my incident. Should I say that I didn't feel well from food poisoning and need to go to the bath room? Should I say that I needed fresh air because the long hallway had me go claustrophobic? Or should I just admit that I was scared to face him, scared to face Mr. Danny Jones?

I didn't care anymore. The sound of his name still aches the wounds in my heart. I should lie and feel like nothing happened between us. _Like we never met before._

_Hey, I'm sorry about that. Well, should we start? _

Nope. That definitely won't work. I formed more apology statements.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Let's start over, yeah? I'm Phoebe Lewis, your photographer for this photo shoot. _

That seemed right. I shouldn't make any explanation on my action. I don't want anyone, except me and him, to know about our past.

I slowly walked back to last door in the hallway. The paintings and images hanging in the wall looked as if they were studying my actions, my every move. I tried saying my speech as much as I could before I enter their room. _Phoebe, you could do it_. I guaranteed myself.

The last door, this time, was open. I could see one side of a band member I'm not so sure of. I tried to stop my heart from beating out of my chest. I calmed down and knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Here she comes," I heard one of the guys whisper. I didn't mind at all. I knew how I acted. And if I was them, I'll, for sure, be weirded out.

I peeked, letting half of my face be seen. I cleared my throat and started my speech.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Let's start over, yeah?" I stopped and read their faces. One seemed bored and didn't really care. Another was staring, like I had something on me. One of them acted cool, but still had my attention. But He… He wasn't even looking at me. I was like an invisible being speaking in front of him.

One started to stand up and gave a hand, "That's all right. Tom Fletcher, by the way," He gave out a smile that made sense relief. His smile was similar to a child's smile, so elated and ecstatic.

The others started to follow, him being the last to stand.

"Hey, Harry Judd here."

"Dougie P." a grin followed his introduction.

"Danny," he 'introduced' himself again, although he still was looking down, trying to find something out of nothing. It was awkward for a minute, but I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I was here for work and nothing more. So what if his my client? It's just a plain coincidence.

Ms. Lily entered the room, missing my odd introduction. She had papers in hand with a stressed face on view.

"Phoebe, I just received the e-mail about our theme. Spring break it is. So, are we doing it here then?"

"What do we have in here?" The boys were listening to our conversation.

"Just some old stuff in the closet and a white wall. Is that enough?"

As I photographer, I wasn't contented with simple things. The more colors present, the better the picture gets. The more action equals to more life. I want happiness and pure bliss to be seen when it was needed. Spring break was absolutely a time for frolics in the field. Then, an idea hit me.

"Where is the nearest meadow here?" I asked Ms. Lily.

"There's this nice place filled with flowers I know of. I took my girlfriend there once," Tom suggested.

"Perfect," I said. "Let's go,"

The boys, by which I will call them by now, packed their things. The crew men took the wardrobes back into the car. Dougie first left the building, followed by Harry, then Tom. He was last, still looking surprised.

"Phoebe," he said, his voice still feels like songs being sung by holy ones. It sounded to perfect, like a symphony being played. He caught my arm and tried to stop me from moving.

"Danny, please. I'm not ready. Please act like nothing happened. Like we never met before. Like I'm a nobody to you," I tried to mutter those words. I part of me wanted him back in my life. I part of me wanted to cling my arms around his body. Yet, it was just not fair.

"How is that going to happen?"

"Just think I'm not here. Please," I couldn't say any thing else. I was lost with words. It was too unexpected; I'd wished I had prepared for his first appearance, after years. But, I guess it was destined to be that way.

I left the room, him being all alone. My heart was beginning to feel heavy. I was having short breaths again, suffocating from lack of oxygen. It's just going to be a day. That won't hurt much, right? I have to stay positive, for my work at least.

A few steps after, he left the room. I tried to move faster, doing my best for him not to follow my pace. I was successful enough to exit first and follow the others before he could. I had to leave him in pain, even though it pained me either.


	4. Chapter 4

_So.. Since I've been receiving a couple of reviews for this fic, I've decided to put up the next chapter! Enjoy... and Review!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The ride to the second location was uneasy. My heart won't stop palpitating; my mind was puzzled. My body couldn't control the emotions building up. A tear started to fall on my cheek. Good thing I was facing the window of our cab and that Ms. Lily was busy with her laptop. I wouldn't want to worry anyone about my sudden nostalgia.

_Phoebe, focus on something! Wipe that tear away and focus on your work. _A voice in my mind was cheering me up again. I agreed to forget about it for a while and think about my present situation.

"Ms. Lily? Any news from the editor? " I asked, trying my best to whip up a conversation.

"Erm. Not much. We're still doing the spring photo shoot for the boys. I'm just doing my article for them. I've interviewed them before you came," She lifts up her face. I could feel her eyeing at me. Maybe my scene a while ago really did freak some people out. But, I shouldn't worry about that. It's done anyway. _Past is past_, as they all say.

McFly's huge tour bus was in front of our cab. Since Tom knows a perfect place for our shoot, I've instructed the cab to follow their bus. Manchester is an incredible place to shoot. In fact, I've been here a couple of times for my photography business. My clients enjoy our photo shoot here since the fresh air relaxes their bodies and just brings out the perfect shots.

We arrive at a stretched wall covered with ivies and lilies. A huge wooden door welcomed us to the place. Behind the wall was a beautiful garden. It was immaculate; majestic in its own sight. The flowers were beginning to blossom, the trees were green as ever, the air smelled as fresher than the trees. Wooden benches were located at every corner. A defined sculpture made the fountain flow elegantly. Tom was right. This was a perfect location for our shoot.

I started to pump up my creativity skills. I wandered around the garden, looking for a perfect place to start. I took the camera out of its bag and started to make test shots. The colors were wonderfully bursting out of the image.

"Phoebe," Ms. Lily called out my name from a distance. "We need a photo of the each on of the members and the whole band. So should we start?"

"Definitely," I said. I had hesitations inside me. I still don't know how to work things out with him today.

The boys approached me. All, except Danny, were having fun inside the garden. They were frolicking around like kids in a field. Dougie was even rolling around, enjoying the garden. But, Danny was just there, sitting quietly on a wooden bench. He was looking down at the grass. I could sense that he feels just as uncomfortable as I am.

"So Phoebe right?" asked Dougie.

"Yeah," I gave a little smile.

"What's the plan?"

"Nothing, really. Just play around like what you were doing a while ago. I'll just take some shots from there," I suggested.

"Really? You're not requiring make up or those crazy stuff the other photographers do?" he doubted.

"Make ups? You're guys, for Pete's sake. And, what crazy stuff are you talking about?"

"You know. The 'raise-your-hand-and-put-it-on-your-head' thing or the 'mean looks'?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I won't do that. I'm just the normal photographer. I prefer candid,'"

"Cool. So we probably start playing now, huh?"

"Start whenever you feel like." I ordered. Then, off Dougie went to tell Tom, Harry, and Danny.

After a while, I could whispers and murmurs coming from the boys. They were all pushing Danny so that he could go back to life. Danny was lifeless like his spirit was flushed out of him.

"Hey, Phoebe!" Harry called out. They were standing a few meters away. I looked back to see them all up ready for the shoot. He gave a thumbs up and a questioning look. I just answered back with a nod.

Dougie started to roll again. I was shooting them from different angles. I tried to look for a perfect spot to picture. After about a hundred shots , I've announced that I'm done.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're done taking single and band shots?" Ms. Lily asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got an order from the layout department that they need at least one group 'facing-camera' shot," she handed out the papers emailed by layout people. I faced the guys and gave an apologetic look.

"Guys, I'm sorry. But we have to do a traditional look-at-the-camera shot,"

They all gave nods and grouped themselves together. As I found a nice spot, I started snapping pictures of them. After a number of photos, I've finally announced the end of the shoot.

"Thanks Phoebe. This is best photo shoot we've been," Tom said.

"Yeah! I definitely had fun!" Dougie said while grinning.

"Thanks Phoebe!" Harry called out as they three of them went back to their tour bus.

Danny was still there, looking at me. His gaze met my eye. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Phoebe, please. Talk to me. I need to explain. You need to know what really happened," he said softly, holding my hand. I quickly withdraw and shoved my hands to my pockets.

"Please Phoebe, give me another chance," he was pleading, trying to catch my attention.

I closed my eyes and blurted out, "Ok. You have me. Tell me everything,"

"I can't do it now. You don't have anything to do tomorrow evening, I suppose?"

I do have a lot of things to do. But, I've always wanted to hear his side of the story. I wanted a closure so that my heart could rest in peace. Maybe this time was destined. Maybe I should give a second chance.

"Ok," I cleared my throat out.

"Let's meet at San Lorenzo's in London," he suggested.

"Ok," I confirmed.

"Phoebe, Thank you." His eyes were full of sympathy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ride back home made my head ache from all the thinking. I kept on asking myself questions only he could answer. I was furious, yet some part of me wanted to bring him back to my life. After years of thinking about the bad past I have had, my mind suddenly brought back the good times. Those were the carefree days when all we thought about was each other, the times when it seemed like we were the only one living in our own world. My infuriated heart felt sympathy for him.

"_You need to know what happened_," his voice was playing back in my mind. Was there a satisfactory reason for him to leave me?

My apartment was just the way it was after leaving this morning. The living room is still cluttered with photography magazines, yesterday's take-aways, and scratch papers. The guitar was still lying on the couch draped with my blanket.

I took out all the mess from the coffee table. I decided to get myself some caffeine before working the night out. As I sip through the hot coffee, the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Who could probably call at this waking hour?

"Phoebe!" Leah, a long time photographer friend, called out.

"Oh hey Leah! What's up? Everything all right?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up,"

"No, it's okay. Been a little lonely here too. So what's the call for?" I asked as I lounged at the couch with my laptop.

"I'm having a party next week for my birthday. I would love you to come!"

"Really? Cool! I'll definitely clear out my schedule for that,"

"No excuses this time. I don't want you to miss out on the fun," she complained.

"Yes, I promise. I'll come," My tone was a down. I can feel her sense my distress from all the events.

"Honey, anything wrong?" she asked, trying to understand.

"Nothing," I whispered on the phone.

"Phoebe, I know something's wrong. I'll come by tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Sure. I think I need a little help,"

"Yeah. Just by the sound of your voice. I can feel you're confused," Leah has been a very close friend of mine. She knows everything about me; my past, present, and my future. She can feel what my mind thinks and what my heart feels.

"Thanks Leah. See you tomorrow,"

"Be good, love. Get a hold of yourself," the phone, then, died.

I plugged in my Canon 400D to my laptop. As the images upload, I sip my coffee, feeling every heat flowing through my insides.

The first picture flashed in my screen. The picture was perfect, only because it was Danny's. His eighteen year old smile still remained in his face after all the years. Even now, his eyes were still dark blue. Although he has abandoned his straight hair, the curly brown one reminded me of the times we danced in the rain.

_Stop it Phoebe. Concentrate. Edit. _Those words echoed inside my mind. After the pictures have been uploaded, I started editing them one by one. I gave each of them a touch of spring, as Ms. Lily said to do. The all appeared colorful and lively. The pictures showed that the boys were actually having fun. When I have finished editing my 476th picture, I drowsed myself to sleep in my couch once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! here's Chapter 6 of my fanfic! Hope you enjoy them! Keep the review coming.. they put a smile on my face. XD

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The familiar school bell rings to alert students of their dismissal.

"Class dismiss. Don't forget your course works due next week," Mrs. Cooperman announced while the students gathered up their things and leave the room. Danny was seated behind me. Before our English period ended, he passed on a short note to me.

_Meet me at Wonderland after school. ;) Dan_

After opening the paper, I felt a smile widening in my face. Danny has always been one of my best guy mates in school. We often had those heart to heart talks whenever we're alone. I tell him the secrets I have had since I was a kid. But ever since I moved here to Bolton, I never told my deepest one yet. I have never admitted that I had certain feelings for him. I never had the guts to blurt out the right words to tell.

As I walk towards the exit, Danny peeks at the back my shoulders, "Don't forget. I'll be waiting."

"Danny? What exactly are you planning? It's not my birthday, is it?" I asked him, trying to sound calm. But my heart just kept thumping hard that I couldn't breathe normally.

"No, just wait and see."

I stood still amongst the crowd. He went ahead of me to the garden. The questions were still boggling inside my head. Is this my anticipated moment?

"No, it's not right to hold up expectations. They might just fall down flat on the ground when they fail," I heard a voice inside my head.

I started to walk out of school grounds. The sun was clear, though a hint of darkness was seen. I wanted to walk slowly as I could, although my pace started accelerating from all the excitement.

Danny and I have discovered the garden just weeks before as. The small wooden door was covered by crawling plants, so it was a mystery for us. When we opened the door, we saw the most magnificent garden in our lives. The place was filled with colorful flowers that animated the place. We called the garden _Wonderland_ for its wonders were still unknown to our little minds.

I stood in front of the small wooden door wondering if Danny has arrived. I opened it slowly and crawled down to enter. There he was guitar in hand, playing the tune he had showed me before. Although, he had played it slower.

"Times like these, we'll never forget. Staying out to watch the sunset…" His voice was on the most incredible voice my ears have heard. Why was he singing? Did he really mean the lyrics of the song? Was it for me?

I could feel my face starting get red. My hands were shaking; my body was trembling. My heart was already beating out of my chest. My wish was coming true.

After the he had finished, he approached me and took my hand.

"Phoebe, I waited for this moment all day long. I dunno. But when I see you, I'm starting to have those butterflies," he said in the most romantic voice.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" I acted absurd.

"Phoebe, I like you. More than that, I love you,"

Small raindrops started to fall from the sky. The dark clouds I've seen far behind have landed above us. The sounds of thunder grew louder and louder. Suddenly, the rain poured harder than it was before. My hair and clothes were getting damp. Unexpectedly, he leaned closer to my face. He placed his hand on my cheek. I could feel his breathing as he bent over. He pressed his lips lightly on mine.

_Kissing in the rain._ I've never imagined it to be that way. The kiss started to get passionate every minute. I have forgotten how long we were standing there, locked by our lips. In between our kiss, I whispered "Danny, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

_It's been a really long time since I've updated this fic. Just thought to upload a chapter for you guys. XD_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I opened my eyes slowly. I realized that last night was just another dream. I can still see the images flashing. That dream already happened, about 3 years ago. Everything was the same. It was like watching a movie, only it was my own life being watched.

"Why do I have these dreams so often?" I questioned myself. This time, it felt like the dream really did set foot last night. I smiled as I remember the two of us underneath the pouring rain. It was perfect image of two loving couples. I always had this desire within me to stay in dreams forever. But, it would never happen.

I raised my arms to check what time it is. It's 9:00 in the morning and I've only slept for less than four hours. I stood up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. I saw myself in the reflection of the mirror. I had bags beneath my eyes. I looked older than the last time I checked myself.

I took a quick shower and made myself breakfast. As I munch through the cereal, I heard a knock on my door. I got up and went outside to check it out.

"Morning Phoebe! How was your sleep, love?" Billy, my next door neighbor was outside my apartment. He was one of the friendly neighbors living here. Billy was in his late 30's. He had 2 kids, Charlotte and Tracy, and his wife, Anna.

"Not that great I suppose," last night's dream haunted my mind once again.

"Well, that's alright. I've come to give you some mails that were delivered to us. I think they mistakenly dropped it off to our house," he explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry," I apologized as he handed me three mails. "Thank you Billy."

"No problem," he said, " And yeah, Tracy and Charlotte do miss you. They were wondering if you can stop by later,"

I miss those two little darlings as well, but I have major plans to attend to tonight. "I'm sorry but I do have some plans this evening. Please tell them I would stop by as soon as I'm free,"

"Ok then. Bye Phoebe," Billy walked back to their apartment.

I wondered through the mail that Billy gave me today. One came from my bank, the other was just some promotion for a product, and the last one came from Danny himself.

I hurriedly opened his letter. Why has he sent me a letter? How did he know where I live?

_Meet me at San Lorenzo's at 8. I'll be expecting you. ;) Danny _

I still remember his handwriting and how he ended each letter, with a winking smile. A feeling of excitement rushed through my blood. I wanted time to fly by so I could meet him right now.

"I still long for him," I murmured to myself. I shut my eyes as hard as I could. I wanted to erase what I have just said. However, a part of me wanted him back in my life. I want to be eighteen again, living my happy little world.

I realized that I had no work today. I had the whole day to myself. How can I let time slip by if I don't have anything to do? Finally, I thought of re-editing the pictures from the photo shoots I had yesterday. Editing can keep me busy the whole day.

I decided to edit the pictures to a gloomier version. I made the clouds darker, their faces a little wrinkled, and the grass murkier. Once I finished editing the last photo, I flipped my watch to check what time it is.

It's only 3:00 in the afternoon. I still have 5 hours to spend until I meet him. I got up, dressed and headed out of my apartment. I had the camera's memory card so that I could ask the local printing shop to print my photos. I do this as soon as I finish one photo shoot session. I gather them up and add them to my portfolio.

Time flew fast this time. My photos took about two hours to finish. I talked to Mr. Johnston while waiting for the pictures to be complete. He's one of the greatest photographers I have known. His works are just exquisite albeit the editing. Whenever I was there to print my shoots, he always gave me tips on photography, criticizes some of my work, and informed about the latest in the photography world.

It was already 6:30 when I came back to my flat. I picked out an outfit for tonight. I had a quick shower, fixed my hair, and applied some make up. After an hour, I stepped outside my flat preparing myself for one of the hardest nights of my life.


End file.
